


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Irhaboggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, Execution, Maid, V3 - Freeform, dr, dr v3, drv3 - Freeform, spider - Freeform, strand of agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: Climbed up the water spout... Now the itsy bitsy spider won't climb up the spout again.
Kudos: 4





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._

Hissing in pain as the thorns pierced her hands, Kirumi continued to climb. Using all the strength and determination that she'd accumulated over the years, the Ultimate Maid continued to fight. She even braved a gauntlet of rusty buzzsaws for the chance to escape. Dragging herself up despite the agony, Kirumi grit her teeth and continued to climb, ignoring the stinging blades and the burning thorns. Soon, she was completely soaked in blood.

_Down ca me the rain and washed the spider out._

At last, Kirumi reached salvation. Bloody and mangled, the woman just barely managed to lift her head up, eyes going wide as she noticed a hole in the ceiling just large enough for her to climb through. She reached up towards it… and her hand met stone. The hole revealing a bright blue sky had been nothing more than a child's drawing with a light shining behind it to simulate a sun. Kirumi gave one soft cry of despair. Then the vine broke. Suddenly, she was tumbling through the air in a most ungraceful fashion, completely helpless as gravity had its way with her. Down, down, down…

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

The rest of the class cried out in horror and dismay. Some of them couldn't look, and some of them couldn't stop. There Kirumi lay, a bloodied and broken heap, flesh cut open and hands stuck with thorns. The picture floated down gently after she took her fatal fall. It was quickly stained dark with her blood. All anyone could do in the silence afterward was stare. Only moments ago, there had been so much chaos and noise. The screaming of Kirumi, and the saws, and the other students. Now, there was only silence. The light from above still shined down on her body, like a gruesome spotlight mockingly putting her bloody corpse on "proud" display.

_Now the itsy bitsy spider won't climb up the spout again._


End file.
